


By Sunrise

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: What happened before Bellatrix left safety the night she got sent to Azkaban.





	By Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny something I ended up writing by accident.

“Bella, please!” Narcissa reached for her sister’s wrist pleading. “You don’t have to go!” Bellatrix spun around angrily, swinging her arm down causing Narcissa’s grip to slip.

“I _want_ to go.” Bellatrix growled, shaking her arm free of the blonde’s grip. Tonight, the remaining death eaters were going on a raid – the first one since the mishap with the Longbottoms.

Tears began to fall from Narcissa’s eyes. “They’ll catch you… I can’t let them catch you.”

The older witch moved closer cupping her little sisters face and whipping her tears away. “They won’t catch me. You really think those idiots could bring down _me_. Ha! Not likely. Just wait here I’ll be back by sunrise.” And with that Bellatrix kissed Narcissa’s forehead and left.

She waited. Oh god she waited but Bella never came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
